


Graveyard Girl

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Battery - Freeform, Bullying, Crying, Despair, F/F, Girls Kissing, Indie Girl, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Grunge Girl, crying in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Graveyard Girl

"She collects crowns made of black roses

But her heart is made of bubble gum

Graveyard girl

Dark rags and red stars

She's dirty witch of her high school."

\- Rezurex (Graveyard Girl)

                Morgana sauntered to the bathroom and checked up her appearance - miniskirt with garters, black top, red checkred flannel and the long peroxide curls falling over two pairs of safety pins she was wearing instead of earrings - inspired with one of her favourite singers, Johnny Rotten. She moved the left side of her hair behind her ear, adjusted her forelock and checked her make up - thin pink lipstick and heavy black eyeshades. Not that it mattered - no one really cared about her appearance. She just wanted to be sure shades will conceal her black eyes.

                The door opened and the triptych of girls entered. Guinevere, Sophia and Vivian. They hated Morgana for Morgana wasn't the grey mouse. She was being herself and different than the rest. And that was something which couldn't be forgiven. Vivian gave Morgana a tie and Sophia held her hands tightly. Guinevere towered in front of Morgana. She roughly pulled up Morgana's sleeves. The incisions on Morgana's wrists were fresh. She's been cutting every night when her parents have gone to sleep. "See?" yelled Guinevere. "She's a goddamn freak!" These words slipping from her lips, Guinevere punched Morgana's face. That was the initial impulse. Rough strikes were falling upon Morgana, blackening her eyes, creating bruises upon her chest, back, arms...

                Morgana was laying on the floor. As soon as she was sure the door closed shut, she shook with sobs she'd been supressing 'til then. Few seconds after she began to think clearly. First- someone might find her here... and make everything worse. Second- Guinevere's gang could be back any second and carnage her even worse. She was constantly menaced by battery. She wasn't so naïve to anticipate this bullying to surcease. Only if she was strong enough to persevere...

                Morgana walked out of the school and slipped into the old phonebooth no one was using. She had her mobile phone of course, but somehow she tended to prefer retro stuff. The steel clouds began to cry. Morgana desperately realized she has no one to call to... She had some friends surprisingly, but not close enough to call them when she was hopeless. Hell, they weren't even close enough to notice something's wrong with her. Morgana joined the stormclouds and started to cry as well. Her mother used to call her "my angel" and "my fairy"... now Morgana remained neither angel, nor fairy. She was losing her wings and the crown of the dawn in the dim twilight.

                Morgana let the bitter tears wash her face. She was sitting encapsulated in the phonebooth, wrapped up in her own gloom, shedding her tears with the pain in her heart. Suddenly someone knocked on the door of the booth. Morgana quickly wiped her tears and looked up. In front of her, behind the glass door towered a tall figure in baggy trousers, hoodie and a scarf, the baseball cap with peak pointing backwards taming her golden mane with pale blue locks, running along her stretched earlobes with pure gauges - not expanders, nor tunnels, nor fleshes, nor plugs. Morgause. How could she possibly have forgotten Morgause? Her best friend since childhood! True, Morgause was a year older and they had less time to see each other, but still... Morgause knocked on the door again. Morgana rose to her feet and opened. When she saw Morgause clearly, not through the smudged glass of the phone booth door, she was stricken with how stunning Morgause's beauty was. Morgana stepped deeper into the booth to make space for Morgs to hide from the pouring rain, but Morgause kept standing in the soaking flood. "What happened, darling?" Morgause asked, raindrops sparkling on her face. Morgana's eyes sparkled with tears again. "Je suis loser," she sobbed, remembering the recent French class. Morgause leaned herself forward and wiped the tear from the corner of Morgana's eye: "I am dead certain you're not. You are the most awesome person I have ever known." Morgana couldn't wallow in these sweet words for she didn't believe they were true. She was distracted and Morgause knew it. She must calm her down... Save her I must, she thought to herself. Knowing no better way she finally did what she wished to do for six long years... she planted a soft kiss upon Morgana's sweet lips.

                Morgana was standing like thunderstruck for a while. Then she gave up... she took a step out into the pouring rain and - set ablaze with new flame of love - she clung to Morgause's lips, knowing she'll be safe as long as she's in Morgause's heart.

"Not seen you lately, I'm wondering on

White roses, caskets, your name on a stone.

Turn it up like you always do

Head to toe, covered in tattoos

The way she walks, the way she talks

We all know this girl is half way dead."

\- Sonic Syndicate (Turn It Up)


End file.
